Esperar
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Cuando Misty acabó con la paciencia de su hermana mayor, algo muy importante salió a relucir "No se puede esperar a quien no ha sido informado que es esperado"


**Les traigo un pequeño One Shot que se me ocurrió, estuve a punto de subirlo a 60 Locuras, pero creí que merecía un lugarcito aparte en mi cuenta.**

**Espero que les agrade.**

**Sire~**

* * *

**Esperar **

**One Shot**

* * *

La rubia propietaria del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste estaba practicando una posición de yoga en su habitación con una suave música ambiental de pokémon de agua. Elevó su pierna derecha hasta prácticamente pegarla a su cuerpo y respiró profundo para mantenerse así, pero su tranquilidad desapareció en cuanto sintió un fuerte golpazo de la puerta de la habitación de enfrente, aquel estruendo causó que perdiera la concentración y cayera al suelo, quedando muy adolorida.

—Misty me las pagaras —protestó mientras sobaba la parte baja de su espalda y se ponía de pie para ir en busca de su hermana menor— ¡Misty! —dijo golpeando con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja.

—¡Déjame en paz Daisy! —sonó tras la puerta.

—¡Yo estaba en paz pero tú rompiste mi ecosistema de yoga! —volvió a darle golpes con el puño a la puerta—. ¿Otra vez enojada porque Ash no vino a verte? ¡Ya supéralo feíta! ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como tú? ¡Ash debe estar feliz sin ti!

Se sonrió victoriosa porque sabía que había dado en el clavo justo y preciso.

—¿Qué quieres para dejarme tranquila? —gruñó la pelirroja con el ceño tan fruncido que se le armó un par de arrugas en la frente.

—¿A tu edad y con arrugas? —se carcajeó, logrando que la menor se enojara aún más.

—Yo podría decirte, a tú edad y aun soltera pero no digo nada —retrucó la líder de gimnasio y Daisy se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Touché hermanita, touché —susurró con fingido dolor—. Ya, hablando en serio, ¿Por qué estas enojada ahora?

—Tracey llamó para decirme que Ash había regresado a Kanto mientras él estaba aquí con nosotras pero que ya se había ido a Kalos, solo durmió en casa una noche y se fue.

—¿Y por eso estás enojada?

—¡Estoy enojada porque estuvo en ciudad Carmín, en Ciudad Azafrán y no fue capaz de pasar a ciudad Celeste! —le reclamó a su hermana como si ella fuera la culpable de aquello.

—Oh, ahora entiendo, pero aprovechando el tema, ¿podrías quitarme una duda?

—¿Cuál? —preguntó de mala manera al ver la pose pensativa de la rubia de ojos verdes.

—Como Ash puede llegar a Kanto y no venir a verte, sabiendo que tú estás esperando por él —Misty quedó sorprendida por la pregunta de su hermana y no supo que responder, por lo que Daisy siguió con su duda—. Es decir, debió ser tan romántico el momento que le dijiste que ibas a esperar por él.

En su nube de sueño, Daisy se imaginaba a su hermana vestida como princesa con un lindo vestido celeste, y a Ash de caballero con un hermoso atardecer de fondo.

—_Esperaré por ti, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello —expresó Misty ocultando su rostro con su mano enguantada._

—_No te preocupes, no te haré esperar tanto —respondió Ash tomándole la mano que ocultaba el rostro femenino para depositar un beso sobre los nudillos—. Volveré pronto por ti._

La nube de Daisy fue explotada por una Misty que golpeó su frente contra la pared.

—¿Qué te sucede Misty? No fue así —Misty negó con la cabeza pegada aún a la pared—. Bueno con tu carácter debió ser algo así.

Una nueva nube imaginaria se armó sobre la rubia…

_El mismo atardecer pero Misty lucía una ropa de cuero negro y un látigo en las manos, mientras que Ash estaba en una pobre musculosa larga toda desgarrada._

—_¡Te voy a dejar ir, pero si no regresas te mato! —lo amenazó Misty dando un latigazo contra el piso._

—_¡Volveré por ti, no miraré a nadie más, solo tengo ojos para ti!_

—_¡Más te vale o te los quitaré!_

Daisy rompió esa nube espantada de su imaginación.

—Mmm aunque conociendo a Misty, es probable que le dijera algo así.

—No le dije nada de eso —respondió la mencionada, tomando aire—, nunca le dije nada de eso.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó espantada, esperando que lo que imaginaba fuera falso.

—Nunca le dije a Ash que lo estaba esperando.

—¿Perdón? —Daisy llevó las manos a sus oídos y las frotó tratando de ver si sus oídos estaban mal y no había escuchado lo que había escuchado.

—¡Nunca le dije a Ash que lo estoy esperando! —gritó la chica molesta con el actuar de su hermana.

—A ver, no entiendo —aspiró profundo y luego exhaló—, ¿te enojas con Ash por algo que él no sabe? —Misty afirmó frunciendo los labios—. ¿Estás esperando a alguien sin decirle que la estás esperando? —Misty volvió a afirmar—. ¡Pero Misty! —protestó la rubia—, ¿Cómo es posible que no le dijeras nada, y aun así te cargues un carácter de los mil demonios porque él no viene?

—¡Él tenía una promesa conmigo de volvernos a ver! —quiso excusarse tras aquello, pero sabía muy bien que su hermana tenía argumentos para debatir sus palabras.

—Una promesa de volverse a ver, promesa que fue cumplida ya que si no mal recuerdo, se vieron en tres ocasiones después de eso —Misty apretó los labios, ofuscada, su hermana sin duda le había hecho una buena encerrona—. O sea que si Ash Ketchum, el día de mañana aparece con novia en pueblo Paleta, no podrás reclamarle nada porque te has quedado callada todo este tiempo.

—Yo… —balbuceó la pelirroja pero sentía el estómago apretado por las palabras de su hermana—, es que…

—¡Nada! —la interrumpió la rubia— ¡Tú eres más lenta que un Slowpoke! Si después te roban al chico que quieres no estés llorando por los rincones… —elevó ambos brazos y se estiró—, además con lo lento que es Ash, no vaya a ser que alguna le hable bonito y paff —bajó las manos para aplaudir y luego separó ambas manos como si estuviera tocando agua—, luego somos las cuatro hermanas solteronas de ciudad Celeste…

Misty frunció los labios y miró de reojo a su hermana, estaba más que claro que no quería eso para su futuro, giró y se volvió a perder dentro de su habitación. Daisy solo observó la puerta con una media sonrisa, giró también sobre sus pies e ingresó a su habitación a seguir con su rutina de Yoga.

_._._._._ ._._._._._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._._

**En algún lugar de la región Kalos.**

—¿Acaso eres de Pueblo Paleta, Ash? —preguntó la enfermera de cabellos rosados ante el entrenador que cargaba un Pikachu en su hombro derecho.

—Si —respondió el jovencito sorprendido—, ese soy yo. ¿Por qué?

—Tengo esto para ti —tras buscarlo, le entregó un sobre.

—Gracias —dijo tomando el sobre, lo volteó y no tenía remitente, se extrañó aún más pero lo abrió para ver que decía. Tras leerla, bajó la nota confundido. _¿Quién le habría mandado eso?_

—¿Ash que tienes ahí? —preguntó la pequeña Bonnie observando la tarjeta Celeste que Ash tenía en su mano. Saltó un poco para poder quitársela y pasársela a Serena para que la lea—. ¿Qué dice?

—Dice: "_No importa cuánto tiempo estés fuera, recuerda que tienes alguien en Kanto que espera verte. No me olvides_." —la jovencita de cabellos castaño claro observó preocupada y bastante perpleja a su compañero de viaje—. ¿Qué es esto Ash? —preguntó inquieta.

—¿Acaso Ash tienes novia? —preguntó toda emocionada la hermana pequeña de Clemont.

—Parece que hay algo más en el sobre —indicó Clemont al ver algo que sobre salía del sobre que Ash tenía en la otra mano.

—¿Eh? —aquello hizo que Ash saliera de su ensimismamiento y dejara caer sobre su mano libre lo que había dentro, una medalla celeste en forma de gota brilló en su palma derecha dejándolo aún más sorprendido.

—¡Wow, es una medalla muy bonita! —exclamó Bonnie tomándola—. ¿Cómo se llama esta medalla Ash?

—Es la medalla Cascada —respondió el entrenador recuperando el objeto de las manos de la rubia—, es una medalla que puedes ganar en Kanto.

—Pero supongo que esa no es tuya —preguntó Serena regresándole la nota a Ash.

—Es de Misty —dijo e intencionalmente una sonrisa ladeada se le dibujó en los labios—, la primera compañera de viaje que tuve hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Wow… —Bonnie lo veía muy emocionada.

—Misty es una líder de gimnasio también —preguntó Clemont, observando la mirada perdida de Ash en algún punto.

—Sí, es la chica del anzuelo —les respondió.

—¡¿Ese anzuelo es de una chica de verdad?! —aún más emocionada, Bonnie se apegó a Ash para saber más.

—Bonnie no molestes a Ash —Clemont decidió tomar a su hermana y dejar a Ash solo, parecía que tenía algunos pensamientos por ordenar.

—Ash —Serena se paró al lado de él y tras tomar aire, juntó las manos detrás de ella—, creo que si ella te está esperando, sería muy grosero de tu parte no pasar a verla cuando regreses a Kanto.

—Si —dijo mirando la medalla que tomó entre sus dedos—, creo que es una buena idea —vio a Serena y le sonrió causando que la muchacha se ruborizada y saliera casi huyendo de ahí.

—¡Nos vemos en las habitaciones! —le dijo antes de perderse del hall del centro Pokémon.

Ash volvió a mirar la medalla cascada, la nota de Misty y sonrió.

—Supongo que si me estás esperando, tendré que ir a verte… Creo que Pikachu también estaría feliz por eso…

Guardó la medalla y la nota en el sobre una vez más y se lo guardó en la mochila para ir tras sus amigos.

_._._._._ ._._._._._._._._ ._._._._ ._._._._

**Mientras tanto en Ciudad Celeste**

Misty estaba sentada en el trampolín del gimnasio observando la media luna que alumbraba el estadio con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bien Ash, ahora sabes que te estoy esperando… si no vienes —frunció los labios y el ceño—, estás muerto.


End file.
